Pelvic conditions include diseases of the uterus, such as uterine fibroids and menorrhagia. Uterine fibroids are non-cancerous tumors of the uterus that typically appear on the endometrium layer (i.e., uterine wall) of the uterus. Menorrhagia is a medical condition involving excessive and difficult to control bleeding of the endometrial layer of the uterus. These conditions have been treated through hysterectomy. However, alternative, less radical approaches are also being used.
One alternative to a hysterectomy is endometrial ablation, which induces necrosis of the endometrial layer and a portion of the myometrial layer. These treatments can include freezing and heating the endometrial layer, or cauterizing the endometrial layer using a laser.